Someone Wake Me Up
by KittyRain
Summary: Title not relevant Okay, so this story is just a quick idea of how I think any possible fourth game should end. Sly/Carmelita... or Slymelita... Slyme for short.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I decided to write this due to a mixture of boredom, inability to sleep, and the fact all ideas for Chapter 2 of my other story are currently AWOL.

Dedicated to my Lisie. Hope you like it!

This is basically what I think the ending to any possible fourth game should be

xXx xXx

Sly sighed lightly as he stared at the large building of Interpol. His latest disguise was not the most comfortable, yet he knew it was necessary for being able to do what he had planned.

The raccoon was worried, after he had revealed to Carmelita he had faked the amnesia he had disappeared on a heist. It may have only lasted five weeks, but the three times he had seen Carmelita, she had been more angry than ever. Instead of simply threatening to arrest him, she had been threatening to actually kill him; she had even changed her trademark shock pistol for a laser shooter. The last time Sly had seen the fox she hadn't even bothered to change, she had simply lowered her weapon saying a disenchanted, "Why should I bother?" before simply walking off.

That had unnerved Sly. The raccoon had never seen Carmelita upset, and the sight of her simply walking away from him had caused this tense knot of worry to form within his stomach.

After he had finished the heist, he had taken up watching the Interpol building in Paris, but he hadn't even seen Carmelita entering or exiting the building. This had only intensified the knot within his gut, and that was the cause of his plan.

He smiled cheerfully as he walked up the steps and into the large Interpol building, his disguise being so well formed no police would recognise him. He waltzed up to the front desk and coughed lightly, "Excuse me Miss" he spoke to the cheerful looking chicken behind the large wooden desk, "I'm a good friend of Miss Carmelita Fox, could you please direct me to her office so I may pay a visit, I haven't actually seen her in a long while and would like to catch up"

The chicken looked at him almost apologetically, "I'm very sorry sir, but Inspector Fox has been on Maternity Leave for the past week. In fact I heard she went into labour an hour ago"

"Labour!?"

Sly left the building quickly, without even thanking the woman behind him. His disguise was quickly shed as he climbed a drainpipe of a nearby building, he didn't even know the purpose of said building, but he didn't stop to think on it as he leapt onto another roof, speeding in the direction of the hospital.

xXx

After demanding the location of Carmelita from the reception he charged up the stairs, deeming it faster than the elevator, and into the room where his blue haired fox was located.

Carmelita looked up at Sly before turning her head away, "I knew you'd find out at some point"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sly asked as he moved towards the femme.

"I tried" She said simply, looking up at the raccoon, "I chased you around the countries trying to tell you, but whenever I saw you… I just got too angry at you for leaving… and lying to me"

Sly placed a hand against Carmelita's cheek, "Am I too late?"

A shake of the head answered his question, "I've been lying here for the past forty five minutes, the doctor told me to press the call button as soon as the pain becomes frequent"

"I'm so sorry Carmelita" Sly said softly, placing his forehead against hers, "For lying to you, and leaving like that"

"You had to continue your family legacy" She said, "I've done the same by becoming a police officer"

A smile appeared on the racoon's maw, "I love you Carmelita… you understand me better than anyone"

"Good… in that case… go get the doctor"

xXx

Four hours later, Sly was stood grinning down at the two tiny forms lying in what looked like half an incubator. Twins, a male and female. He grinned at Carmelita happily, "They're perfect" He said, wheeling over the tray-type thing the babies were in so Carmelita could look at her children.

She turned onto her side, feeling exhausted, yet she couldn't stop the love and pride at the sight of the small red-raccoon male, and the grey-fox female. "They need names" Sly spoke, his voice soft and loving.

"I'm too tired to think" Carmelita said, closing her eyes and relaxing into the bed, "You think of them"

Sly couldn't stop the huge grin that erupted onto his features, "Alright" He looked down at the tiny bodies his mind seemingly turning to goo, and refusing to think of fitting names, "I'll do it later" he said.

Carmelita chuckled, "Stay with me" her voice was so quiet it was barely audible.

Sly nodded, even though the femme wouldn't see it, and moved to gently climb onto the bed behind her, an arm draped over her waist as they lay together.

xXx xXx

Okay, it's pretty boring… and short… but my excuse is I should be sleeping right now Hehehehe.

Let me know what you think please?

Hugs and Sparkles for all who review.

~Jess


	2. Chapter 2

Sly opened his eyes slowly, taking in the hospital walls. Panic filled him briefly before he remembered the reasons as to why he was there.

He smiled as he slipped off the bed, watching Carmelita as she looked out of the window, a robe pulled tightly around her. "I would have thought you'd have arrested me by now" he said softly.

Her chuckle was soft, "You think I'm going to raise these two by myself?" She turned round to face him, "I never told Interpol you were active as a thief again, you're still my partner..."

The raccoon smiled and walked over to the crib with the twins in, looking down he blinked, "The blankets are different"

Carmelita nodded, walking over, "The nurse got a little mixed up, too busy talking to a friend, she put the blue blanket around the girl and the pink around the boy"

"Right, so we have a male grey fox, and a female red raccoon?"

Carmelita nodded again, "And they still need names"

The small male fox chose that particular moment to start crying, rather loudly. Sly winced as Carmelita picked him up to soothe him. This gave Sly an idea, "He can be called Thunder"

This apparently caused the tiny femme to start crying as well. Both her parents were grateful for the fact it wasn't as loud as her brother. Carmelita managed to settle the male, and this seemed to calm his sister down as she ceased her whimpers.

Sly smiled down at the small girl, "Echo" he said proudly, picking her up.

He realised this was the first time he had held his children, and a huge surge of pride flowed through him. He held the tiny child to him, secretly promising to protect her and her brother.

"Sly" 0carmelita spoke, "The doctor told me I could take them home today..."

"Do you have everything ready?" The raccoon asked, "Like cradles and other baby stuff?"

Carmelita smiled, "Yes I have everything" she moved over to him, "The real question is, do you want to come and live with us"

Sly grinned, "I would never say no to you"

"You've said 'no' to me a few times"

"That's only because it was to do with my arrest" he grinned and pressed a kiss to her mouth.

Carmelita looked down at Echo, "Are they gonna have middle names?"

Sly grinned, "You decide"

After a brief moment Carmelita smiled, "I think... Thunder can have Kayl as a middle name... And she can have Coco"

"Echo Coco" Sly smiled, "I like it"

Carmelita smiled, "Echo Coco Cooper"

The raccoon could only stare, he hadn't thought Carmelita would give them his surname. "You need someone to carry on your family legacy" she said softly, "You can have Echo"

"Why Echo?"

"She's a raccoon, every thief in your family has been a raccoon"

Sly nodded, "And the four generations of police officers from your family are Fox'"

"Exactly"

Sly laughed, "So is Thunder in line to be the next best police officer?"

Carmelita simply smiled as the door opened, a doctor walking into the room, "Well, Miss Cooper, Everything seems to be fine and you're free to take your children home"

"Thank you Doctor"

The doctor nodded, "You'll just need to fill out a few forms at the front desk, and bring the little ones back in three months for a check up" he smiled and left.

Sly grinned, "Cooper?"

"It stopped too many questions than if I had a different surname to my children"

Another smile from the raccoon, "You've thought about their surname before"

"Yes" Carmelita said, pulling off the robe and donning her jacket, Sly noticed she had been fully clothed otherwise, obviously waiting to leave eagerly, "Now come on… I want to sort those forms out and leave" she said.

Sly blinked, wondering just when she had put Thunder down as he watched her pick him up again, leaving the room as Sly followed with Echo.


	3. Chapter 3

Sly dropped from the gutter onto the windowsill, sliding the glass pane upwards before dipping inside the house. He grinned lightly, Carmelita didn't mind the fact he never used the front door when entering her house, just as long as he let her know he was there as soon as he could, which meant no sneaking around.

He walked calmly down the stairs, stopping in the living room when he saw his Crosier sitting on the coffee table. The bequest article glinting slightly in the light of the living room. the sharp point looked as though it was almost grinning as it saw it's master again. Thunder and Echo were safely inside a playpen Carmelita had put up underneath the window, both of them giggling as Thunder made what he called 'Dullbozer' noises, Echo copying him. The two of them both shouting "Dullbozer!" then making a noise that sounded like a cross between an engine, and them being cold.

Sly hadn't seen his Crosier since the twins were born. That was almost a year ago. He had spoken to Murray and Bentley, and they all decided to lay low for a while, in order to set their affairs in order, Bentley had married Penelope, and Murray had even found himself a girlfriend. Sly had been looking after the twins with Carmelita, and once the vixen had returned to work after maternity leave was over, Sly had taken care of his children while their mother was away.

Carmelita came in from the kitchen, a coffee in her hands, "Sly you're home" she said simply.

Upon hearing this, Thunder turned and grinned, shouting "Dadda!"

Echo began to copy him. It seemed she lived up to her name, never being the first twin to learn a word. It was always Thunder who learned a new word first, and it seemed to Sly that the only way his daughter could actually learn to speak was by copying her brother.

Carmelita simply smiled lightly and spoke to the Raccoon, "So, how's Bentley?"

"He's fine… his burns aren't too bad, and he's healing nicely"

Carmelita smiled again, nodding softly. They had received a phone call this morning saying Bentley had been experimenting with his wheelchair, trying to upgrade it for the millionth time. However, something had gone wrong and the chair had exploded, leaving Bentley with a few burns, bruises and no chair. Sly had gone to visit him, also seeing Murray there.

"Umm… Carmelita… why is…"

Carmelita moved forwards, picking up the Crosier before Sly could finish his question, "There was an article in the newspaper today, saying there's a large amount of money being transferred via train to Russia today. The train leaves at three, tomorrow afternoon"

"Who's the money going too?"

"Some rich Russian guy who just sold a diamond to a museum. The money the museum used is enough to build an orphanage in Marseille."

Sly blinked, moving closer to Carmelita and wrapping his arms around her waist, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Well… I was down in Marseille a couple of weeks ago, I saw all those children living on the street… it was horrible Sly… they need somewhere to live…"

"And?" he prompted

"And… there's a rumour going around the station that the Great Sly Cooper got scared away… They think you're hiding out in some distant country too scared of the French police"

A grin spread over the Raccoon's face, "And we can't have that!" he said, "My family's legacy is proud, just as it always was!" he laughed

Carmelita smiled, "I'm fed up of hearing those guys at the station claiming they were the one who scared off the great Sly Cooper… I need you to…"

"Show 'em who's boss?"

"Something like that" the vixen grinned

Sly nodded, pressing a light kiss to Carmelita's forehead, "What about the twins?"

"I've got a couple weeks off, I told them I needed a little more time with my twins… sadly I am using up my holiday time… but I don't really mind"

Sly chuckled, "Well, it's not as if you haven't already toured the globe, so you know just what you're missing"

"Yeah… chasing an insane Racoon and firing at him with a shock pistol" she laughed

He stepped closer, so their bodies were pressed against each other, "Are you sure?" He asked gently, "I can stay and look after the twins with you"

She shook her head, "No, you go… I'll be fine" she leaned up and kissed him softly, "Besides… I already phoned Bentley and Murray, told them to meet at Bentley's house tonight at seven"

Sly grinned, kissing her as he picked up his cane, "It's odd how I've missed this"

Carmelita moved to sit on the couch, sipping her coffee. Sly was secretly amazed that she hadn't spilt any while he had been hugging her, "If you don't leave soon Sly you won't make it in time for the meeting"

Sly smiled again, pressing a kiss to Carmelita's forehead before moving over to the playpen and leaning over it, "Be good for your mother while I'm gone" he said to the twins, "I'll be back as soon as I can"

He turned away after kissing each child on their head, seeing Carmelita stood, holding up his mask and thigh holster, he didn't even bother contemplating where they had been hiding. "Found these for you" She said, "Thought they'd come in handy."

Another kiss was placed on the fox' mouth as Sly took the objects, "That is why I married you"

"We're not married"

"Maybe when I get back" Sly said, grinning coyly as he quickly left the house, using the front door for what could possibly be the first time.

xXx xXx

AN: Yes I know there most likely isn't lots of children homeless in Marseille… I have never personally been…. But it fit for the story.

Please let me know what you think


End file.
